1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative lamps and more particularly pertains to a new decorative lamp for providing a selection of different colors of light and a desired duration that the light remains on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative lamps is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,794 describes a device for holding a single light bulb with a decorative soft cover positioned around the light bulb to allow the light bulb to illuminate the soft cover from the inside. Another type of decorative lamp is U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,381, which provides a plurality of lamps in a resinous mass to allow light from the lamps to illuminate the resinous mass. Another type of decorative lamp is U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,421 which positions a plurality of fiber optic strands in a lamp shade to illuminate the lamp shade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for a color emitted by light emitters to be selected as well as the duration that the light emitters are energized.